


Blackwood Terror

by April Reign (aprilreign), aprilreign



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Horniness, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/April%20Reign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: (Part 4: Ep3) Mary converts to the Church of Night but at what cost.
Relationships: Faustus/Mary Wardwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blackwood Terror

Mary anxiously waits with Father Blackwood and his children Judith and Judus along with his former student Agatha. Whatever terrors are to come, will come soon and she will stand faithfully by Father Faustus Blackwood's side, no matter what.

She smiles when he walks away from the window towards her. She thinks he sees her but she knows deep down he doesn't, only when he must. Yet she reaches out, yearning to touch his person in some way shape or form. Dusting off his shoulders will pacify her for right now. Touching people is a habit she'd rather not do. She don't like it. It often sends the wrong signal especially to most men no matter how innocent it may be. 

Faustus sees her. If only for a second or two. He only nods his approval of her attentiveness as he straightens and square off his shoulders. As far as Father Faustus is concerned, she grants herself to break her rule. Mary Wardwell is utterly smitten by this charlatan of a man. Why do she believe in him so much? Is it because he believes in her more than she do herself? Her lack of self-love has broken her to a point where she ignores the fraud she damn well know he is. But it's easier to except whatever love she can get since Adam is no longer alive. Settle for less. So long as it isn't nothing at all.

She nervously awaits the Eldritch Terror's arrival, standing by her...well behind her man, taking notes of every single feature she loves about him. Elevated and distinguished. Stylishly jelled raven black hair, tapered sharply along the edges. A proper man of the word. _(His word rather.)_ Not a perfect match but a match none the less. No matter, he chose her. _Shouldn't that be the other way around, anyway._ He want's her and nobody else. He only wants her die-hard loyalty. She will do anything to help him further his vile visions and sadistic plans to take down the unholy, wicked witches of Greendale.

Even as the Weird One speaks, it falls on deaf ears. Mary can't keep her mind off of the man for one moment. She can't wait to have him between her legs again, making passionate love to her in ways she never imagined. If only she could kneel before him now and feed on his seasoned, matured man-flesh gorging herself on his well developed, hardened sex and gulping down his sanctified seed until she's choked full.

"Then you require a strong body. I offer you mine." Blackwood volunteers.

 _'What?! No!'_ Mary wither's internally. _'Why would he sacrifice himself to something so insidious when he has ME!'_

"Too weak! Too weak! The witch girl named Sabrina Spellman. She is strong. You are not!" Mary puffs up with a holier-than-thou look of indignation.

 _'Apparently, he is the one that is too weak! My Faustus is a force to be reckoned with!'_ She reminisce of how strong he is when he holds her in his arms while fucking her until she cums to his violation. She adores how he worship her cunt like a dog does a bone. Only for him she'd unravel and disgrace herself to be worthy of his so-called love. 

Faustus slams the door. "Weak??" He scoffs with a sneer. "I summoned YOU HERE!!" 

Marry shoo everyone out. "You are dismissed until further notice, please. Thank you."

"You are so right."

Faustus turns to Mary. "I will have my place among them!"

"And so you shall Farther."

"Yes. I will." he starts to laugh and she laughs right along with him hoping he will calm himself but he don't. He's more exited from their reaffirmation. His laugh becomes more manic, reverting back to the fanatical zealot he's always been. Faustus is looking a bit hot and more than bothered as he yanks at his collar to loosen his tie. She knows that leer. Well, it didn't take him long to get in the mood. Good, she will be spending the night up in his room. But he is already rubbing, squeezing and groping her. 

"Wait. We can't. Not here in the church! Faus...!"

~ Fin ~


End file.
